Words To Live By, Words To Love By!
by Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher
Summary: Harry is staying with the Weasleys the end of the summer before his 6th year. Dealing with many emotions and thoughts he gets advice from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1: Ginny's Forgotten Guest

Words To Live By, Words To Love By! By: Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter 1: Ginny's Forgotten Guest  
  
Ginny woke up that morning and rolled over throwing the blankets over her head to block the sunlight streaming through her window. She knew there was some reason she had wanted to get up early but she couldn't remember for the life of her what it was. All she knew was that she didn't want to wake up after all it was summer. She would have fallen asleep again but there were voices filtering up from the kitchen and she could smell the delicious breakfast her mum had prepared. Throwing off the covers Ginny swung her feet to the floor and got dressed.  
  
Harry had arrived at the Burrow early that morning since Mr. Weasley thought it best if he got Harry before he went to work. This seemed to suit everyone. The Dursley's would not have to worry about the neighbors seeing their strange company and Harry would not have to spend the day in torment waiting to be picked up. When he got to the Burrow only Ron and Mrs. Weasley had been up to welcome him, which suited him fine. The conversation picked up as the others woke up and came down to say hi.  
  
"Harry dear, would you like some more to drink?" Mrs. Weasley fussed.  
  
"No ma'am, I'm fine." Harry insisted for the third time.  
  
"Leave him be mum." George said entering the room with Fred right behind him.  
  
"Yeah mum, why don't you try spoiling us for a change." Fred said helping himself to the food piled all over the table.  
  
"You? Ha! If you two were any more spoiled I wouldn't be able to put up with you." Mrs. Weasley said, a smile on her face.  
  
"So Harry, you want to play some Quiddich later?" Ron asked between bites.  
  
"You bet! I've been itching to play since I go my broom back a few weeks ago." Harry responded excitedly.  
  
"Great! I bet the Dursley's weren't to happy about it though." Ron said.  
  
"Are you kidding? When that owl dropped it off in broad daylight my Aunt Petunia screamed and nearly fainted, and Uncle Vernon turned so red I thought his head would explode. If that wasn't enough Dudley was huddled in a corner trembling so bad you could feel the foundation of the house shaking." Harry finished in a fit of laughter and was joined by every one around. It was the first time he had laughed since Sirius died. But here among the only people who had really been family to him and who didn't blame him for what had happened he was able, at least for the moment, to take his mind off of it.  
  
Ginny came down stairs to find everyone sitting around laughing, even Harry, which had become a rare sight these days. Harry suddenly looked up and their eyes met. His smile broadened slightly.  
  
"Good morning Ginny, how have you been?" He asked and everyone turned to look at the latest arrival.  
  
"I've been okay. How about you?" Her smile faltered a little as cloud passed over Harry face causing his features to darken in grief and pain for a moment. Everyone became silent. Most of them had been there that night at the Ministry and they knew Harry was having a hard time dealing with it especially since he had to go back to the Dursley's so soon after wards.  
  
"Glad to be among friends." He said quietly and then changed the topic to a lighter subject. "Speaking of which, when will Hermione be getting here?"  
  
"Later on today." Ginny answered as she sat down and started to fix her plate. Breakfast was pleasant but Harry became quieter and every one knew he was thinking about Sirius.  
  
Harry was still blaming himself for Cedric and Sirius' deaths and now that he knew about the prophecy he was starting to blame himself for his parents' deaths. 'No!' he told himself firmly 'It's not my fault! I may have made mistakes but Voldomort is the one responsible he planned it from the beginning it could have happened even if I hadn't messed up.'  
  
Harry was trying hard to stop blaming himself but it was hard. Harry knew he was fighting for justice but blaming Voldomort could lead to a desire for revenge. He had seen what that could do to a person and wanted no part of it. He also knew what blaming himself could do because that is what he had done all last year with Cedric's death. He had been moody and short with his friends and it had even had a role in his being banished from Quiddich.  
  
This internal struggle of who to blame himself or Voldomort and what he was fighting for justice or revenge was tearing him apart. He wanted to talk to someone but didn't know what to say or who could even understand what he was dealing with. He also worried about if he would be able to kill Voldomort or if he would chicken out and let every one down. It was more than any 16-year-old, wizard or muggle, should have to deal with. But he pushed these thoughts aside determined to enjoy this time with those he had come to love like family.  
  
"So," Ginny said trying to lighten the mood, "I hear the ministry lifted your Quiddich ban. You are going to try out for the team again aren't you, Harry?"  
  
"Of course I am. In fact we were just discussing playing a little after breakfast. You want to join us?" Harry asked.  
  
"You bet!" Ginny said and practically inhaled the rest of her breakfast.  
  
After every one was finished and they had promised Mrs. Weasley that they would be extra careful they headed for the field not far from the Burrow. The game would be informal, as they didn't have enough people to make even one whole team. Harry would be seeker and Ron would be keeper, of course. George volunteered to play chaser with Ginny leaving Fred to be the only beater.  
  
As Harry pushed off the ground he felt as if all his cares and worries had stayed on the ground and could not get him up here. Informal though the game was, a bit of a competition arose between Ginny and George as they tried to see who could score the most times against Ron, who was determined to see that neither of them scored at all.  
  
By the time they came back down to the ground Ginny had scored 10 goals to George's 6, Harry had caught the snitch twice, Fred had managed to keep everyone on their brooms, and Ron had made several spectacular saves. They were all a little exhausted from the effort they had put into the game.  
  
"I hope Mum's got something good ready for lunch." Fred said as his stomach began to make funny noises.  
  
"Yeah, I'm about starved." George agreed clutching his stomach.  
  
"You two are always hungry." Ginny giggled delightfully. "Hey look, isn't that Hermione's parent's car coming down the road?"  
  
"Yeah, it is! Come on lets see if we can catch them before they get into the house!" Ron said taking off.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming too." Harry said following Ron.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who spotted them!" Ginny called as she raced to catch up with Ron and Harry. It was the twins, however, who got there first.  
  
"We win!" George called playfully at the three.  
  
"What took ya?" Fred asked as they got there all of them breathing hard.  
  
"That's cheating!" Ron said indignantly. "The rest of us aren't allowed to apparate yet."  
  
"Well you can't blame that on us." Fred responded.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't make that rule." George said with mock innocence.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake what are you fighting about?" Hermione asked getting out of the car.  
  
"We were racing to meet you and they cheated by...Wow." Ron turned to face her as he pleaded his case. When he caught sight of her as he turned around the entire argument lost it's significance. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts which showed off the tan she had acquired over the summer and the fact that she was blossoming as a young woman. Her hair was hanging in double braids behind her ears.  
  
"What?" Hermione said worriedly as she blushed. Ron finally realized he was staring and looked away blushing as well.  
  
"Hermione, you look great! Oh my gosh, I love your hair like that and your outfit, don't get me started!" Ginny gushed spinning Hermione around to get a better look at her friend causing her blush to deepen.  
  
"She's right Hermione, you look good." Harry agreed. Hermione smiled at the compliment and then turned back to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you look nice." Ron said shoving his hands into his pockets and casually looking up at the sun. "It's getting late we should go in mum probably has lunch on the table." Ginny saw Hermione's smile falter as they all headed inside. Ginny could empathize, she had been there.  
  
As lunch went on Ron started acting like himself again and it wasn't long before him and Hermione were fighting yet again. The argument lasted most of the afternoon though no one else knew what had even started it. When dinner was over Hermione's parents said there good byes and left. The rest of the evening was spent quietly working on last minuet homework. There were only minor disputes between Ron and Hermione which brought laughter from Harry and Ginny. Around 11 o'clock Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone to there respective beds. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Weasley Tells A Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it in the past, present, or future.  
  
Words To Live By, Words To Love By!  
By: JollieRancher  
  
Chapter 2: Mr. Weasley Tells A Story  
  
Harry lay awake that night. He could hear Ron snoring across the room and the ghost rattling the pipes from time to time. During the day it was easy to keep his thoughts off of the terrible memories and feeling especially when he was here and surrounded by his friends. But night was a different story all together.  
  
Finally abandoning the pretenses of sleep Harry put on his glasses and went downstairs for a glass of water. When he got down stairs someone was already there.  
  
"Just got back from a raid." Mr. Weasley explained in a low voice when he saw the surprised look on Harry's face. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Harry told him. Mr. Weasley nodded knowingly.  
  
"I had many sleepless nights during and after the first war, still do for that matter." He said with a sad smile. His words made Harry think of something he had not thought of before.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can I ask you something?" Harry inquired quietly. Mr. Weasley sat down at the table and motioned for Harry to take a seat as well. Harry looked down at his hands resting in his lap and spoke without looking up. "Does it ever stop?" Tears began to form in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. Mr. Weasley placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"No, but it does get better in time. I lost many friends and family members in that war. Some died going out in a blaze of glory while others we just never saw again. The loss I took the hardest was the loss of my older brother. It was a little more than a year and a half before You-Know- Who's defeat. I had just gotten news that Molly was pregnant with Ron. We were on our way home when the Deatheaters attacked. We were seriously out numbered, there were at least ten of them. He told me to go, he would hold them off as long as he could. I told him I wouldn't leave him." He paused for a moment his eyes moist. "He pushed me on my way and said, 'You have Molly and the kids to think about now get out of here I'm ready to see my wife again.' So I went and I turned just before I apparated. I turned just in time to see him fall." He paused to wipe away the tears that were now flowing freely.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked after a moment. "How did you get through it?"  
  
"Well at first I wanted to go out and kill every Deatheater I could find even if I had to die trying. Luckily your father stopped me before I had a chance to try that plan. He explained to me that my brother had died to save my life so I could protect my family and help rebuild a better world once You-Know-Who was defeated. He told me that if I threw my life a way then my brothers death was meaningless. And the best way I could serve my brothers memory was to live and to make sure that the cause he was fighting for, the peace he sought to see for future generations was attained. Those words are what got me through those tough times and they continue to guide me to this day."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "My father said that."  
  
"Yes, but I got the feeling your mother may have said it to him before." Mr. Weasley said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You know, if your father hadn't said those words to me when he did I never would have known the joys of having a daughter because Ginny would have never been born."  
  
At those last few words Harry's head shot up. Mr. Weasley wished him good night and went up to get a few hours sleep before he had to leave for work. Harry, however, just sat there. 'He told me that if I threw my life a way then my brothers death was meaningless. And the best way I could serve my brothers memory was to live and to make sure that the cause he was fighting for, the peace he sought to see for future generations was attained. ...Ginny would have never been born.' Those words echoed in his head. Even when he finally went to sleep they haunted his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: They Died For Me?

Words To Live By, Words To Love By!

By: JollieRancher

Chapter 3: They Died For Me?

Harry was awoken early the next morning by screaming and someone wacking him on the head with a wooden spoon. Both the screaming and the wacking were coming from Mrs. Weasley.

"Thief! Tramp! Scoundrel! Arthur do something!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as Harry threw up his arms and fell off the chair in an attempt to escape the onslaught of her blows.

"Molly, it's just Harry!" Mr. Weasley said grabbing the spoon from his wife.

"Oh dear! Harry, are you all right? I'm so sorry but you gave me such a fright. I wasn't expecting any one to be down here." Mrs. Weasley said as she helped Harry up and brushed him off.

"It's alright, I guess I fell asleep." He said fixing his glasses.

"Well, it's 5:30 in the morning why don't you go back up to Ron's room and get some more sleep dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she gently pushed him towards the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered before mounting the stairs.

When he reached the room he found Ron sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. Harry lay down and tried fruitlessly to go back to sleep. Between Ron's snoring, the crick in his neck from falling asleep at the table, and the bruises on his head and arms from Mrs. Weasley's attack he found sleep to be unattainable. As he lay there his mind drifted over the conversation he'd had with Mr. Weasley.

'If they didn't die because of me, which everyone agrees, did they die for me?' Harry pondered. 'My parents, I hadn't done anything at that point much less anything wrong. Voldomort would have killed my parents even if they had handed me over they chose to protect my life instead of their own. They wanted to die for me if it came to that.' This was the first time Harry had ever considered that his parents wanted to die for him if it would help. He had always known that they had died for him and that they loved him but he had never understood the extent and selflessness of their love till now.

Harry's thoughts became troubled. 'But what about Cedric? We were rivals and barely friends. He was killed because he fell into a trap that was meant for me alone. Well, he did choose to share the prize but he didn't know that it would cost him his life. When his shadow came out of Voldomort's wand he didn't seem angry just sad. And he told me to defeat Voldomort for him. He may not have known that his act of friendship would cost his life but afterwards he was not worried as long as I survived to warn the others and fight another day. His death will be the emptiest of all if I don't defeat Voldomort.'

Ron suddenly threw himself to the side and muttered something in his sleep. Harry watched his friend and his thoughts turned to that night at the ministry, the mistakes he made, and the good intentions behind them. 'I was so sure he needed my help and that I had to save him, but I was the one who ended up needing the help and the saving. Sirius, all of them knew or thought that I had been led into a trap by Voldomort yet they all came. They were all there, Sirius was there, to fight with me and to protect me so that Voldomort could be defeated.' Tears slipped silently down Harry's cheeks. 'That night when my parents died he was unable to help them or me and when he tried to expose the murderer he was sent to Azkaban. When he escaped all he could do was hide and feel useless. But that night at the ministry was different. He was able to protect me and he did it with everything he had.'

Harry sat up in his bed determined. "I can't let those deaths go to waste! I won't let them!" At this out burst Ron sat up in his bed and looked around with half closed eyes and then fell back onto his bed and resumed his snoring. At that Harry decided to leave before he woke his friend, besides he was too fired up to sleep anyways.


End file.
